


Major Player

by luckydip



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckydip/pseuds/luckydip
Summary: Major makes plans to cheer up a heart broken Ravi, but the evening takes off in a different direction.





	Major Player

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasdexcuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdexcuses/gifts).



> For pasdexcuses in the Yuletide 2017 challenge. I hope you have a great Yuletide, pasdexcuses, and that you enjoy this fic. Set during '3x05 Spanking the Zombie.' Slight stretch of the timeline by assuming even Liv and Clive can't solve murders in one day. Thanks to P for the last minute beta!

The Fillmore-Graves brain tubes might be good for keeping the visions and weird personalities at bay, but Major still couldn’t get past the consistency, so he got Ravi to keep him hooked up if a decent brain came through the morgue. At least this meant he got to be picky about the random personality traits he took on; Major’s teenage girl days were definitely behind him. 

There were a few pieces of zumba instructor brain in the fridge, and one of the odd perks of being a zombie was that your roommate was unlikely to accidentally eat the bits of human brain you kept for snacks. Perking up slightly at the thought of getting the brain tube taste out of his mouth, Major unlocked the front door and pushed it open. 

He made his way to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. There it was, the holy grail of zombie food. Nice, normal, uncomplicated and unprocessed brain. Apparently his need for a clean and natural diet had followed him into the undead, go figure. Popping off the lid, Major threw a couple of pieces into his mouth and chewed happily. That was _so_ much better. 

Major turned at the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs to see Ravi appear, bottle in hand again. Dammit. Major really didn’t want to get involved, Ravi was his best friend and Peyton was basically his sister, but it was hard not to when you had to live with one side of the failed relationship. “Hey, get up to anything interesting today?”

“Same old story.” Ravi grunted. “Solved murders.”

It was almost a full sentence, so Major was taking that as a win. He was really starting to miss Ravi’s ramblings, and so he pushed on. “Who are you finding justice for today?”

Ravi laughed at that. “Sweet Lady Pain.” 

“Huh?” 

“Dominatrix. Who seems to have been with half the men in Seattle.” Ravi paused to take a swig from the bottle of Jack in his hand. “If Liv’s visions were any indication.”

Major had to laugh at the mental image of Liv strutting around on dominatrix brain. “Well, she’s already a little bossy.”

“That’s what I told her.” Ravi agreed and slumped into one of the barstools with what sounded suspiciously like a giggle. “She threatened to whip Clive.”

“She didn’t.” Unless Major had read him completely wrong, he really didn’t see Clive as someone who would be interested in anything than straight vanilla sex. Not even in an ‘everyone experiments in college’ kinda way. 

“Yup.” This time it was definitely a giggle. “Probably a good job Clive knows about zombies now or Liv would definitely be in lockup right now.”

“Maybe this brain would enjoy it,” Major shot back with a laugh. Giggling drunken Ravi was definitely better than depressed and pining Ravi and Major was keen to keep this going. “Hey, it’s Friday night, let’s go out.” If he could keep Ravi’s mind off Peyton for a while it might help.

“I dunno.” 

Ravi didn’t look convinced so Major decided to go for another tactic. “Look, I could really do with blowing off a little steam. I don’t want to sit around here, coughing and thinking about everything I’m going to forget.” Which was true enough, the pneumonia was getting worse and Major knew he didn’t have many days left before he would have to take that cure. A night out might be good for both of them. “Besides,” he added, shaking the box of brain pieces for emphasis. “Zumba instructor brain has given me some killer new moves and I want to try them out.”

He turned on his best pleading expression and could see the moment that Ravi caved. “All right then.” Ravi put the bottle down on the counter. “Maybe you can be my wingman.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Maybe a random hook-up would be good for Ravi, nothing too complicated and he could start to get over Peyton.

“Cool, well I will go and clean up.” Ravi stood and headed back upstairs. “Think one of my old college buddies is in Seattle now, maybe they can join us?” 

“Sounds good, bro.”

A few more bits of zumba instructor brain for the road and he slid the rest of the container back into the fridge, and cleared away the bottle before following Ravi. Major had showered after mercenary training at Fillmore-Graves but he needed to change before they headed out. He took a couple of puffs of the inhaler – he really didn’t need his lungs to ruin the improving vibe he was getting out of Ravi – and stripped out of his shirt and pants.

Rifling through his closet for some clean clothes, while hoping that amnesiac Major would be better at keeping on top of laundry, Major heard his phone buzz. The notification said that he had a photo message from Ravi. Not the weirdest thing, they’d sent each other texts while still in the same house before. 

He unlocked his phone to view the photo and let out a low whistle. It was a photo of a man lying in the bath. Most of the face was cropped, and there were enough bubbles that you couldn’t see anything below the surface. It was definitely Ravi, his beard was caught in the top corner and Major recognized the bathroom tiles. 

Major couldn’t remember if he’d seen Ravi shirtless before, but damn, the man looked good. Not as muscular as Major and a lot of the guys on the mercenary team, but he was toned and clearly kept himself in shape. The pictured was captioned at the bottom. ‘Out in Seattle tonight, if you fancy a piece of this?’ Major guessed the old college friend was more of a fuck buddy and that Ravi was drunk enough to have sent this to the wrong person.

Saying that, Major did like what he was seeing, even if it was his best friend in a whole new light. Flipping his phone round and raising it, he quickly snapped a selfie of his own abs – thank you to the teenage girl brain for finely honing his selfie skills – and uploaded it to the conversation.

His finger hesitated over the send button for a couple of seconds, if this went wrong, then it could ruin his friendship with Ravi forever. Apparently the zumba instructor was a risk taker because Major hit send before he’d really had a chance to think about it. On the bright side, he figured as he waited for Ravi to open his response, in a couple of weeks he’d probably not remember that any of this had ever happened. Huh, a risk taker who could always find the silver lining. 

It didn’t take long for him to get a reaction. Less than a minute later and Major could hear the splash of water and footsteps along the corridor towards his room. He stretched out on the bed and laughed as Ravi burst in, still dripping with water, towel hastily wrapped around his waist.

He held out the phone towards Major with a shocked expression. “This was you?”

“I’d be worried if it wasn’t.” Major grinned. “Besides, you sent me one first.” 

Ravi’s brow furrowed. “No, I didn’t.” He pulled his phone back and scrolled through the conversation, mouth falling open when he found the message. “Major, I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Major raised an eyebrow. “You’re a good looking guy; it’s not exactly a hardship.”

It was rare to see Ravi speechless, and Major was highly entertained at the look on his face. “You’re interested? In me?”

Why wouldn’t he be? Ravi was attractive, smart, and a lot of fun to hang out with. Major could always be himself when Ravi was around, and that was something, especially these days. So he nodded. “Yeah.”

There was a brief pause before Ravi surged forward and pressed their lips together. Major was momentarily taken aback at the force behind the kiss, but then wrapped his arms around Ravi’s waist and pulled him down on top of him. The kiss was full of hunger as they battled for control, and their hands explored undiscovered skin. 

Ravi’s fingers pulling at the waistband of his boxers shocked Major out of a haze of lust as he remembered why this was a bad idea. He pushed at insistently at Ravi’s chest. “Ravi, stop. The virus. We can’t do this.”

Ravi pulled back but didn’t move from the bed. “Right. The virus.” 

“Sorry. It’s not that I don’t want you.” Major offered. “But trust me; you really don’t want all that comes with it.”

“Not sure blond would be my color.” Ravi settled down on the bed and rested his head on Major’s shoulders. “But uh, once you’re cured.” He started and paused for a moment. “Maybe we could try again?”

“Definitely. Gives you an extra incentive to get that memory serum working,” Major joked, as if he had any doubt that Ravi would get to the bottom of the problem. If anyone could, it was Ravi. “In the meantime, there are other things we can do.”

“Call of Duty?” Ravi started to push himself up.

Major pressed his lips to Ravi’s shoulder and then let him go. “Sounds like a plan. Catch you downstairs?” In a few weeks he’d be human, and Ravi would have found a cure for the memory loss and they could get back to this, but for now he’d settle for a night of gaming with a much happier best friend.


End file.
